Mirrors Combat Club
by Hiyu0ki
Summary: Kagamine Rinto: Captain Kagamine Len: Second Captain Kagamine Rin: Combat Girl Kagamine Lenka: Calculation Captain The Mirrors Combat Club is a school club which helps many people. For example: exterminating bad guys, figuring out mysteries, or helping the school envirnoment. These club members never thought about loving and romance. Are they going to stay like this forever?
1. Second Captain: Kagamine Len

"Oi, you're a cutie. Wanna come with me?"

"No you fucking loser, you smell like shit."

"He he, fury huh? My type, c'mon, it'll be fun" The man wrapped his arms around the blond girl. The girl fidgeted a little.

"Get away, son of a bitch, do you wanna die?" The blond gave to man a grim look.

"Very cute," the man leaned his face forward to kiss the blond girl. The girl flinched and closed her eyes.

"Oi, stupid old man," There was a boy standing behind the perverted man. The man laughed and let go of the girl.

"You trying to order me to get away from the prey that I just found? No way boy," The man faced the boy who was behind him.

"Nah, you can do anything to that flat board right there, but just get ready to be killed after that. Oh and shitty old man, you're blocking my way, I need to go to school." The boy tried to walk past the man, but the man blocked him.

"Did you just call me shitty?" The man looked furious. He grabbed the boy's collar.

"Yea, so what?" The boy replied calmly. The man raised an eyebrow. He swung his fist at the helpless boy, but then the old man can feel a great, BAM and his spine hurting so much that he can't move a muscle. "What the hell…." The man tried to speak.

"That was for blocking my way," the boy said coldly, "and _this_," The boy kicked the poor man on the ground in the stomach, "is for making me late." The boy walked away slowly. "Let's go, Rin," The boy gestured for the blond girl to come.

"I was waiting for a chance to punch him, you knew that I could ground that loser with one fist," Rin said in dismay.

"You like to take time, but I don't, understand? Rinto and Lenka's gonna be worried if we don't show up on time," The boy sighed and kept walking. The man was still on the floor trying to stand up.

"Wait brat!" The man managed to call, "Who the hell are you?" The boy turned around and looked at the man with a disgusted look on his face.

"Me? I am, Len Kagamine, the second captain in the Mirrors Club!"


	2. Student Council is Rinto's Enemy!

**Hi guys! I am so glad that you guys like my story, I thought it was crappy at first T_T. I will try updating every week possible! (If I have time or feel like it) Please keep supporting! Thank you!**

**PS. There will be some grammar error, I was to lazy to check the story LOL**

"Late!" Lenka whispered impatiently. She took out her calculator and started typing in numbers. "They are officially 2.678445623 minutes late!" She tapped the table restlessly.

"Lenka, you need to learn to stop taking out that calculator out twenty four seven…" Rinto took out a folder and started organizing the papers inside. "It's not their fault, plus they are coming in already. See?" Rinto nodded his head towards the door.

"Sorry! There was some difficulties on the way here!" Len breathed heavily while slamming the door open.

The Mirrors Combat Club was a club that helps out students who needs help with bullying, family issue, or friendship. They mostly help out on fighting or mystery solving though.

Lenka was the number one student in anything: Art, math, English, foreign language, history, science, acting, etc. Lenka attracts many boys in the class because of her timid personality and doll looking face. She also has a pretty good body.

Rinto, the annoying captain(Len's opinion), had short messy blond hair. The most attracting thing about him was his eye. His intelligence and great manner led him to be the student council president, class representative, and hall manager. He attracts many girls in his class Because of his handsome appearance and calm personality. He is often times called "Prince."

Rin is as flat as a board, even though she's in high school. She is pretty attractive for a girl, but her personality is not womanly _at all_. Most boys are afraid of her in class because of her tomboyish personality. She is Len's childhood friend and gets along with him pretty well because of their similar traits.

Len is the best fighter in the club. He likes to hangout. He skips half his classes sometimes. He is not the brainiest, but he is quite handsome. The girls in the class prefer silent and mysterious boys like Rinto though. Len doesn't care about girls liking or hating him. He just wants to help the world become a better place.

"Len-san, Rin-chan! Where have you been?" Lenka puffed up her cheeks. Len and Rin looked at each other and lowered their heads to apologize.

"This man was trying to hit on me when I was on my way here," Rin said calmly.

"What?!" Lenka exclaimed, "Those kind of people should die!" She slammed her fist into the palm of her hands.

"Lenka, you know what Rin is like. She can break a 36 years old wrestler's back just with one move." Len over exaggerated. Rin gave him a death look. Len backed off and stayed quiet.

"So, the school community," Rinto changed the subject. "It's becoming really messed up lately. I heard that there was a secret gang called the Phantom Slayers roaming around campus. Have any of you in the group _seen_ one of the gang members or encountered them?" Rinto looked around waiting for an answer.

"The guy that attacked me on the street _cannot_ be one of them, he was way to weak." Rin pointed out calmly. Rinto nodded his head and accepted Rin's comment. He looked at Len for his comment. Len looked around, not sure if he should answer or not.

"Well, that guy that attacked Rin was very weak so…. Yea…" Len smiled and tried hide himself from Rinto's sharp eyes. Rinto sighed and looked at Lenka.

"If the Phantom Slayers are roaming around the school campus then many students would probably seen them already, we should ask the students about the gang, but there is still the student council-" Lenka wasn't even done with her sentence then she got cut off by Rinto.

"Please, not the Student Government." Rinto sighed a deep long sigh. Len knew why Rinto hated the Student Government so much. They think they are smarter than us and always tell them to step aside and mind their own business so Len can see why, but Rinto hates them more than he does.

"But the student council is in charge of all the information on school campus and they know other information too," Lenka persisted. Rinto looked her in the eye for a dreadfully long time. Lenka stayed persistent and didn't back away. "Rinto-kun, I really want to help the school!" Lenka said optimistically. Rinto looked away.

"I'll think about it," He whispered. "So, how do you guys think of the Phantom Slayers? They seem very mysterious and we need way more help then going to the Student Government." Rinto looked at Lenka for a brief moment and looked away from her.

"Hai! Rin-sama has an idea!" Rin raised her hand and had a huge grin on her face. "We should pass posters around saying, "If you have seen the Phantom Slayers _TELL THE MIRROR COMBAT CLUB_ or else… We will throw into the ocean and feed you to the sharks!" Rin took a deep breath, "Finished."

"Rin-chan, I think that will make the students _afraid_ of us and not _grateful_ for us," Lenka tried to put a smile on her face. "I actually think that Rin-chan's idea is pretty bright," Lenka added. Rin, being complimented by the number one student in the whole school, smiled and acted all haughty and smart. "We can pass articles and post posters around the academy to remind the students about the Phantom Slayers," Lenka continued.

Rinto, satisfied by Lenka's statement, nodded his head. "Thank you Lenka-san and you too Rin-san. So have we all decided on what we are going to do to warn the students about the Phatom Slayers?"

Len, Lenka, and Rin looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, I'm fine," Len stated.

"It's _my_ idea so _of course_," Rin said haughtily.

"Anything the captain says, I agree with Len-san and Rin-chan though." Lenka added later.

Rinto nodded. "Looks like we all have came to a conclusion for this huh?" Rinto said slowly. "Okay, meeting ends here, please return to your classes or any academic events that you have right now, thank you."

The club members all returned to their classrooms, but Len. "Hey Rinto," Len whispered to the silent captain. "Are you seriously going to consider grouping up with the Student Council?"

"Len, come here," Rinto gestured for Len to come closer. "Watch out for Assassinator01, she is the most dangerous and unfriendly in the Student Council."

"Assassinator01?" Len backed away. He has never heard of a person called Assassinator01 in their school. Who is that person? Is Assassinator01 the reason why Rinto is so persistent in not working with the Student Government?

*** information on Assassinator01 will be given in chapter 3***


	3. Miku Hatsune's Being Weird

**Hey guys! Once again, thank you for supporting this story. I am very, very happy-desu! ^_^ Hope you enjoy chapter 3! You shall fear Assassinator01! MUWAHAHAHA. Thank you!(I'll overload you guys with cliffhangers HAHAHA) I was kinda lazy 4 this chapter, forgive me. (I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID)**

Rin was frustrated. She was getting horrible grades in math, science, and English. She was not so smart so she is 100% sure that she cannot push her grade up. Len calls her a total idiot or flatty (which are both true), but she is trying her best! Rin didn't like the looks she was getting from the teachers because they were all; "I AM WATCHING YOU" looks. Well, at least she had Lenka with her.

"Rin Kagamine! How many _times_ do I have to _tell you_? This is in 5,000 years, _not_ 500 years, okay?" Mr. Kamui scolded. Rin lowered her head and cussed. She hated Mr. Kamui and History. History is so boring and too much memorizing to do.

"Mr. Gaku, There is too many zeroes in 5,000. I'd rather have it be 500," Rin can hear her classmates chattering. Anybody who gets Mr. Kamui mad will get into _very big_ trouble.

"Rin Kagamine you-" Mr. Kamui looked like he was about to punch Rin.

"Excuse me, Gakupo-sensei," A voice called out to Mr. Kamui. "I think there is no violence allowed… Uh… I mean! There _is_ no violence allowed school environment. Especially teachers hurting students… I, um, am just trying to, um, help school environment, please don't mind me…" The girl continued. Rin turned around to see who it was, it was Miku Hatsune, the vice student council president. She was a nice person, she loved the school environment and wants it to become a better place, she is also very cute, Rin liked her.

Gakupo came back to his senses and apologized to Rin for his doings. "I'm sorry Rin Kagamine, just remember next time, please." He turned around and went back to his lesson.

After class, Rin got back to her locker and prepared for math. She sighed. Math and History was her two least favorite subjects. Rin tried walking as slow as she could to the math classroom. Then Rin saw Miku. She thought she needed to thank her because if it weren't for her, she would've been in the principle's office.

"Miku~!" Rin called for Miku, "thank you for saving me from that horrible Eggplant teacher," Rin shivered.

"Yea, just watch out next time, Rin," Miku replied smoothly. "Rin, do you know where Rinto Kagamine-kun is?" Miku looked around as if something is going to happen no sooner or later. "I need to talk to him…" Miku whispered. Rin wondered what, Rinto never talks to student council except for special occasions.

"Nay, not yet though, we have another meeting at lunch." Rin grinned. Miku was strange today; she didn't talk as often and didn't smile. She seems calmer and the atmosphere around her is eerie…

"Rin, be aware of the school environment…" Just then, Rin noticed. Miku usually called her "Rin-san," not Rin.

"Wait! Miku!" Rin stopped Miku from walking away, "you're different today, how come?" Miku smiled a cold smile.

"No… I'm my normal self, I'm always like this, Rin-san…" Miku said coolly.

_ Yea, something is definitely wrong with Miku today_, Rin thought to herself.Rin fidgeted her fingers. "Miku, _why_ do you want to talk to our captain?" Rin spilled her question out on accident. Rin's heart seized.

"Rinto-kun is an interesting person, I like his attitude," Miku smiled slowly. "And I want to know more about Mirror Combat Club." Rin is starting to get nervous, it seems like Miku and her are trapped in their own little world together. She couldn't move, it was as if like a force so strong manipulated her and pinned her down.

"Miku… Who-" Rin didn't finish her sentence.

"Rin-san, watch out. Things are starting to get pretty serious around here," Miku smiled and slowly walked away. "Rin-san, do you know who I am?" Miku giggled.

"What do you mean?" Rin can feel her voice quivering.

"Never mind, you'll know sooner or later," Miku waved. "See you, maybe…"


	4. Green Haired Girl in Math Class

Hey guys! Sorry haven't updated for a long time. I promise next time I will not keep you waiting! And thanks once more for supporting this fanfic, I am deeply touched ;w;. I don't own Vocaloid.

Rin's math teacher was a nightmare. She was always like, "MATH IS" blah blah blah. "YOU WILL DO THIS" blah blah blah and etc. etc, it was _very _annoying. Ms. Megurine was strict, stick-up, and 'math for life'. No wonder she dated Mr. Kamui.

"Kagamine-chan, may you please solve problem number nine on page 156 for us?" Ms. Megurine stared at Rin with her usual stuck up face.

"Uhhhh…. 56?" Rin guessed. Ms. Megurine sighed and shook her head.

"Kagamine Rin, how many times do I have to tell you? PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS." Ms. Megurine sighed impatiently. Rin tapped her finger restlessly on her desk.

"Okay, okay," Rin groaned. She picked up her pencil and started jotting down the notes on the board. Ms. Megurine continued blabbering about math. Rin looked around for Lenka, because right now, only Lenka can rescue her.

"Lenkaaaaa~" Rin whispered, "Lenkaaaaa~" Rin looked around for her friend. "Where are you sitting~?" Rin turned around to see if Lenka was behind her. Instead of Lenka, she saw a girl she has never seen before. Her green hair choppy and uneven, a goggle wore like a headband pushing her messy hair out of her face.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me?" The green haired girl said politely.

Rin stopped spacing out and realized that she was being a creep and staring at the green head.

"No! Um sorry!" Rin apologized.

"Nah, it's alright," The girl grinned, "Rin-chan, right?" Rin was shocked. She never met her and never seen her, but the green head knew her name?

"Yea?" Rin said unsurely.

"Good! I am bad at remembering names. I'm Gumi Megpoid, nice to meet ya!" Gumi pointed at herself. "Do you need help?" She asked.

"_YES_," Rin nodded. Gumi took out her math notes and gave it to Rin.

"I give you the notes, you eat with me at lunch, deal?" Gumi smiled. Rin wasn't very sure if she could trust this person, but she _really_ needed help on math so she accepted the notes and promised Gumi that she will eat lunch with her.


	5. Kagamine Omake!

Small Omake: Rin's chest

Len: Rin ia such a flatty, she is born a flatty

Rin: SHUT YOUR TRAP LEN, DO YOU WANNA DIE?

Lenka: W-wait guys! Fighting is not good!

Rin: Yea! Lenka-chan's right! Len, you should stop picking on me

Len: Well, it's true that you are as flat as a board!

Rin: Well yea? Let's see what Lenka thinks! Lenka, what do you think. Am I as flat as a board?

Lenka: …...

Rin: …...

Lenka: …...

Rin: Lenka?

Lenka: Don't worry Rin-chan! They will grow! I believe in miracles!

Rin: …That just helped… A LOT

Fin~


	6. Is Assassinator01 the Vice President?

**Hey~ Hey~! Lenka's time to narrate now! This time you will get a good hint of who the Assassinator01 is, but is it really her? Oooou! Read it, but I have some good idea in my head! (hint hint: Assassinator01 doesn't HAVE to be Miku) hehehe~… BTW I don't own Vocaloid.**

It was lunchtime while Lenka quickly took out her lunch money. Lenka felt sick, the teachers always made her late for lunch by praising her and complimenting her _a little too much_. The boys in her class are _always_ trying to hit on her and she didn't know what the hell she was going to freaking do. Lenka sighed and walked to the overflowing lunch line. She was at the very end of the line. She looked around hoping for _somebody_ to come and rescue her from this long line of people. Apparently, dreams _do _come true. Rin and another green haired girl were lining up right behind her.

"Rin-chan!" Lenka cried, "thank goodness! I thought I was going to be trapped in the horrible line for the rest of my life!"

"Lenka, you're over exaggerating," Rin laughed. She started to shift uneasily away from the green-headed girl standing next to her. Lenka recognized the green head right when the moment she got a close look of her. She was Gumi Megpoid, the general affairs of student council. Most people call her the "airhead."

"O-su!" Gumi saluted to Lenka. Lenka salutes back for no apparent reason. "Lenka Kagamine-chan right?" Gumi grinned, "nice to meet ya! Imma Gumi Megpoid!" Gumi had a weird talking style and Lenka thought was pretty interesting.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Gumi-san," Lenka smiled back.

"Woa, ain't you a pretty girl there!" Gumi laughed, "I like pretty girls, like Rin Kagamine-chan here," Rin sighed and mouthed, "help me." Lenka tried hard not to laugh.

"Well, shall we wait for the line to become shorter and then come back?" Lenka suggested. Rin nodded and Gumi seemed to have no objections so they sat down at the table close to them. Once they sat down, Lenka began searching for an interesting topic through her head.

"So…. Guys…. Who knows the square root of 1,560?" Lenka asked. Rin and Gumi looked at each other and stared at Lenka.

"46?" Gumi guessed.

"Let's just put it this way, Lenka. Only you know how to solve those kind of problems in less than five seconds" Rin said harshly. Lenka shriveled her shoulders up and blushed in embarrassment. There was silence for a long period of moment.

"Well, who likes their clubs or… er… School activ'ty they have r'ght now?" Gumi broke the silence.

"Well, the Mirrors Combat Club is quite amusing for me, it's very enjoyable and fascinating. There is also many friends of mine," Lenka answered properly. Rin didn't even bother answering.

"Well… Ah…. Imma in Stud'nt Government. The prez's hella strict and the vice prez's not like herself," Gumi scratched her head and replaced her orange goggles. "So ya know, I wanna make s'me new friends," Gumi smiled. Lenka felt kind of bad for Gumi. Rinto hated the student council and everybody in her school thinks that student council is stuck-up.

"Miku's acting weird?" Rin interrupted. "Yea, I feel you. She kept trash talking with me after History class about, "who she is" and all kinds of shit." Rin looked worried.

"Assassinator01," Gumi quivered mentioning the name. "The Miku we know is-"

"Hi!" Miku popped out of nowhere, "So, Megpoid-san, what are you telling them, Megpoid-san?" She closed up to Gumi. Gumi moved a little from left to right her face looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"M-Miku-chan…. Whaddap?" Gumi quivered. Shrinking smaller, smaller and smaller. Miku just smiled creepily.

"Lenka-san and Rin-san, please don't listen to her. She has been making up stories lately," Miku turned to them, giving them an evil smile. Lenka stayed calm and smiled back at Miku. Miku's smile faded away and she walked away.

"I knew Miku was some sort of creep!" Rin shivered. Lenka thought about Miku's actions. _Why did she act that strangely when Gumi started talking about her? Is she really Assassinator01? Who is Miku exactly? She didn't act like this before…_ Lenka thought for a moment until Rin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lenka, the lunch line went down a little, wanna go get lunch now?" Rin asked unsurely. Lenka nodded and went to get some lunch with Rin. Lenka didn't offer her to come join them because of the freaked out look she is wearing on her face.

_Did Gumi and Miku planned this together? Or is Miku the only one that they needed to watch out for?_

~end of chapter 6~


	7. Miku Here Miku There Two Mikus?

**Hey, I am back! I wrote this chapter a few weeks before so I couldn't update a little quicker and all of you seemed curios who Assassinator was so…. Well, as usual. I don't own Vocaloid.**

Lenka was still thinking about Miku at lunchtime. She began to get prepared for her next class, which is Science. She took her textbooks and began heading towards her Science class.

"P-please stop!" She heard a girl cry out. Lenka quickly see what was going on.

"Oh c'mon!" She heard a boy, possibly from the 11th grade, say. "I know you wanna go out with me!" Lenka couldn't stand it and she jumped out to protect the girl.

"Excuse me," Lenka faced the boy. "This is not suppose to happen in school," She looked at the boy firmly. The boy grinned and stepped forward.

"You're pretty cute aren't-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence, Lenka picked him up and threw him face first on the ground. Lenka wasn't good at combating, but at least she knows some karate skills.

"Are you alright?" Lenka stretched out for the weak girl. The girl had beautiful greenish blue hair, her black-framed glasses so big that it barely fits on her face. Her long hair ties up in pigtails, turquoise blue eyes sparkling. She looked like someone familiar.

"M-Miku?!" Lenka pointed in shock. _How the heck did she get here, she is not in the same science class as I am and, OMG, why is she wearing glasses, is it me, or the world is messed up? _Lenka's head was spinning with thoughts and confusions. "Y-you, Miku…. Hatsune?" The girl pushed up her crooked glasses and nodded shyly.

"Yes, I-I am Miku Hatsune…" She curled up into a ball.

"Did you see me at lunch?" Lenka asked the girl. The girl looked around and shook her head slowly. _How is this possible?_ Lenka thought. _Could there be two Miku Hatsune in our school?!_ Lenka questioned herself.

"Ah… Um… I am in the 10th grade A class…." Miku whispered. "I kind of got…. Lost…" Lenka sighed. _So, she's a grade higher than us_… _But she doesn't look like a 10__th__ grader…_

"The 10th grade A is in the second building. Just go out of this building, turn right and you will see a gateway. Cross the gate way then turn left is the building you're looking for." Lenka smiled.

"T-thank you…" The "Miku" slowly walked away.

"Wait!" Lenka walked up to her, "Do you know the other Miku in our grade? I mean, 9th grade?" The "Miku" flinched a little and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, yes, but, I… Sort of… Know…. She…. Is…." She looked around in fear. "I-I-I am sorry, did she cause you trouble?"

"What do you-" Lenka was cut off by a dreadful scream. Where did it come from? Then she saw a bunch of students heading for the student council room…

_~What happened in the student council room? Why is there "another Miku" at Lenka's school? Things are just getting started~_


End file.
